The Courtship of Canada
by Fem America 13
Summary: Prussia gets mad at Canada for not marrying him, for the New Republic. So he kidnaps him and brings him to Dathomir. To bring Canada back, Austria and Fem America go to Dathomir to bring him back. But, will Canada marry Austria or not? Based on The Courtship of Princess Leia. This is a Star Wars AU. One-shot


_**Courtship of Canada**_

**Fem!America: Princess Leia**

**Austria: Prince Isolder**

**Canada: Luke Skywalker**

**Hungary: Tennel Djo**

**Prussia: Han Solo**

**Original Characters are Switzerland, Belarus, Fem!Romano, Fem!Japan, and Tony (for Star Wars).**

**Pairings: PruCan and AusHun (because of the characters they portray)**

**The reason that I had say the pairings because the story that it is based on Han and Leia getting married. I have changed the plot for comedy, and this is a Star Wars story with Hetalia characters.**

* * *

Prussia, after playing a game of Sabacc* won a planet which he hoped to use to gain the affections of Canada with because Austria, the heir to Hapes, had proposed to him recently. The albino man didn't like the piano playing man. Finding Canada Prussia demanded " Are going to marry this girly prince or the awesome me?" With his hands on his hips, looking at the man that he loves and the maple syrup-loving kid** who Prussia thought loved him.

Canada shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I don't love him at all; but, the New Republic could use the help..." he trailed off, violet-eyed young man shifted in his seat and wouldn't look his love in the eye, because he's a people-pleaser and he felt guilty about it. Canada had tears in his eyes now, he felt like this was the worst thing that he ever done; because he loved this loud mouth, cocky man so much.

Prussia's red eyes turned extremely mad with envy and rejection when he saw that his true love was rejecting him for the greater good. Prussia abruptly yelled "You are too selfless for your own good!" The albino man then grabbed Canada and kidnapped him, bringing him to the Millennium Falcon.

The shy man screamed "Why, Prussia? I thought you loved me!"

The older man shouted back, "I do! I love you so much I won't let you go!"

_Time skip (one day has past)_

Austria came into his room and he sank into the seat by his piano and he started to play a very sad melody. He had learn that the man that he proposed had just been kidnapped. He never loved the man, because of his preference for woman; but, he hadn't wanted his mother to pick someone else to marry and he liked Canada enough that he thought being married to him wouldn't be unbearable. Pausing mid-song, Austria realized that he should get in touch with the quiet man's loud and crazy sister who was always getting on his nerves.

Calling her, he asked "America, Prussia kidnapped your brother and took him to Dathomir; Switzerland and I are going find them, are you coming?" Holding his breath, he mentally prepared for the likely outburst.

At the question, America proclaimed-talking a hundred miles a minute-to the piano playing man "What? Who did it! The hero will save him! Where are we going to find him? The hero will beat Prussia! What are we doing here? Let's get going!" The young master-like man cringes and thought 'how quickly she gets worked up.'

"Meet me at nine hundred," he sighed regretfully. He sure was going to need something to calm down him down after this. Especially since he didn't know what it was going to be like dealing with his childhood friend Switzerland.

_Time skip (two days have past)_

Austria, America, and Switzerland crash landed on Dathomir and only America came out unscathed. Next, the Dathomiri Witches*** Hungary, Romana, Japan, and Belarus appeared to check out the wreck. Hungary asked America who they are and why she's traveling alone with two men. America shouted, "Because I'm looking for my brother!"

Romana roared "You bastards, why are you here? I will attack you with a grenade!" He threw the pin at Austria, America and Switzerland. The grenade blew up in her face. The poor Italian (the author shakes her head at Romana).

Switzerland who'd woken and crawled out of the wreck, yelled "Who are you!" Waving his blaster around at the women. Austria not far behind, popped up beside Switzerland and did his best to sooth the irate man.

America, not paying the deteriorating mood any mind, demanded, "so, have you seen a guy with white hair or my bro-who looks a lot like me, by the way. You probably have seen the albino man because it seems that my bro is, like, invisible!"

Austria, clearly embarrassed by the brash woman, explained, "Her brother is someone who I have proposed to." Hungary's eyes glistened eagerly at this.

America, stunned because she knew that Canada loved Prussia, let her mouth running faster than her brain and retorted "But he loves Prussia, not you." Which proved America was as tactless as ever and caused Hungary to dab at her now bloody nose due to her yaoi fangirl thoughts-because why else would her nose have bled?

Possesing a great deal more tact than many of those gathered, Japan inquired politely,"But what does your brother look like exactly?" Hoping that they could be more helpful in the group's serach.

America shrugged, "Who cares? Nobody sees him anyway, because I'm the hero! But, he looks a lot like me, though." she repeated with a laugh, not realizing how means she was being to Canada.

"I would love to marry my big brother, Russia. But he such a big jerk.." Belarus pouted. Everyone walked away slowly from the crazy girl who was obsessed with her brother.

Suddenly, America's friend, Tony's ship landed in front of them. "Everyone get the hell in," he ordered. Everyone shuffled in and Tony pulled America aside and whispered to her, "Prussia going to be your brother-in-law now." Canada and Prussia then came in with the largest smiles on their faces; letting everyone that the best thing in their lives had happen. Austria sighed a bit relieved and wondered if he could now marry who he wanted or if he would be forced to marry someone else by his mother.

* * *

***Star Wars poker, Han Solo won the Falcon by winning against Lando in this game**

****Canada isn't a kid, he is 25. I am alluding to the fact the Han always calls Luke "kid"**

*****A force sensitive group on the planet of which women are in charge of Dathomir**


End file.
